Vegas and Unexpected Attractions
by Sanderuhh
Summary: After Roman Reigns reveals to Dean Ambrose that he has been stressed, Dean invites him to stay with him in Vegas for the week. What will happen when they find out their friendship has more meaning? ONE-SHOT SLASH!


After The Shield was done with the Tuesdays tapings for Main Event, they were relieved they were able to leave early. Seth left earlier than the other two because he needed to meet up with his girlfriend somewhere. So after he showered, got dressed, he said goodbye to his teammates and headed to the airport. Leaving Roman and Dean alone in their private locker room.

To say they both felt awkward around each other would be an understatement. Especially after what happened after their match against Los Matadores and Sin Cara. Roman had gotten done doing one of his amazing moves. Right after, Dean came up and kissed the top of his head. Roman felt something and it scared him. The same with Dean. Roman tried to play it off like it didn't affect him even though it did. The feeling couldn't be described properly by either man. It wasn't the first time Dean had kissed his head but this time, it was different. Way different. They sat there in the locker room in silence as they searched for clean clothes wear after their shower.

Roman had stripped his vest off already and Dean felt awkward for some reason. He didn't know why he though. He had seen Roman shirtless many times before but this time around, he felt almost nervous. He shrugged it off and went back to getting his clothes ready. He stood up from his chair and took off the top part of his ring gear. As he tossed it away, he heard Roman clear his throat but thought nothing of it. He grabbed his stuff and headed into the shower.

Once Dean disappeared into the shower, Roman was relieved. He could take a break from the awkwardness while they were both their. He decided to take a shower after Dean was done. They had taken showers at the same time before but for some reason, he was nervous this time. Once Dean came out only wearing a towel loosely wrapped around his waist, Roman looked down as he walked into the shower. He took off his pants and everything else before stepping into the shower. He let the warm water run through his long black hair, all the way down his back. He was getting relaxed quickly until he heard something behind him. He turned around and saw Dean standing there, in his towel still.

"What are you doing?" Roman panicked oddly.

"I forgot my shampoo, sorry." Dean looked away and grabbed the shampoo bottle quickly before speeding out of the shower stalls.

Roman just nodded and thought about why Dean didn't just wait until he was finished. He shook his head knowing he was probably thinking too much. He finished the rest of his shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. As he stepped back into the locker room, he noticed that Dean was half way getting dressed. He walked to his side of the room without making eye contact and just started getting dressed himself.

"Any plans for the rest of the week?" Dean asked out of the blue. He couldn't handle the awkward silence anymore.

Roman shook his head. "Nahh. Just the usual, arguing with my fiancee, spending time with my daughter."

"It sounds like you're always arguing with your fiancée." Dean pointed out. He had to admit that Roman's fiancée always rubbed him the wrong way for some reason. He never said anything though, out of respect for his best friend.

"Yeah, it hasn't exactly been a happy engagement lately. We are growing apart." Roman revealed sadly. When he had recently proposed to his daughter's mother, they were happy. As time passed by, they started arguing over everything and it just wasn't the same anymore. It came to a point where Roman wasn't looking forward to going home in Florida. The only reason he did go was obviously because of his daughter. He tried to blueprint when everything changed but was up to no avail.

"That sucks. They do say everything changes after you get married. Maybe you're finding out before hand." Dean shrugged. It wasn't a good feeling to know that Roman was struggling with his fiancée but at the same time, he was hoping Roman was realizing something off about the engagement. Dean wouldn't know how to answer if anybody asked him why he thought that way. He was clueless himself.

"Yeah. I'm not really in the mood to go home to be honest. My daughter is visiting her parents the whole week and I don't feel like arguing with her." Roman sighed and fell onto his chair. Burying his face in his hands.

Dean bit his lip as he thought about the idea that came into his mind. He wasn't sure if he should do it or not. The indescribable emotions that he was feeling lately around Roman confused him. He didn't know if it would only get worse but he came to a decision. He wanted to help Roman out. "How about you come to Vegas with me instead of going to Florida? You can stay at my place. Get your mind off of things." Dean suggested.

Roman stopped what he was doing and looked over to Dean. He noticed he was being serious about the offer. "Really?"

The U.S Champion nodded then shrugged. "Yeah. Just a thought I had. You should take a break from your fiancée. What better place than Vegas right? Plus, we're breaking up with each other at Elimination Chamber, we should spend some time together before then." Dean joked but had a serious face.

Roman rolled his eyes at the joke and then seriously thought for a second. He realized Dean was right. He needed a break from it all. He knew spending time with Dean would definitely do that. Dean was fun. Crazy but fun. "Alright, I think I'll take that offer. Thanks Ambrose."

"No problem. We're gonna tear shit up. Vegas ain't ready." Dean grinned. The tension was slowly fading. "Hope you don't mind sleeping on the couch though. There's only one room. Mine."

Roman chuckled while packing his bags. "You tear Vegas up every time Ambrose. You live there and no I don't mind the couch."

"Yeah but this time you're with me. That's twice the trouble."

"True."

After the two-thirds of the shield packed all their bags, they headed out to the rental car. They decided to head to Vegas immediately so they went straight to the airport. Once they got there, they bought their plane tickets, bought some coffee to pass time and before they knew it, they were in the plane already, heading to Vegas.

* * *

**(3 hours later)**

Dean and Roman entered Dean's apartment laughing and carrying their stuff inside. They had barely arrived and they were already having a great time. Roman was already beginning to forget about his problems.

"Dude, you really don't have much in here do you?" Roman asked as he looked around the half empty apartment and entered the living room. There were only a few couches, a TV, and a coffee table. That was it.

"Nah like I said, I'm not here most of the time so what's the point. I'm not very materialistic."

"That's for sure." Roman chuckled and plopped on the couch.

Dean entered the kitchen and retrieved two beers from the refrigerator. He went back to the living room and handed a beer to Roman and say down next to him. He realized her was sitting way too close so he scooted over a bit. "So, where do you want to go first? We have all day." Dean spoke up. They arrived there early so they had all day to do stuff.

"Don't know about you but I feel like working out."

"We can do that. We should come back after and shower. Then go eat."

Sounds good. I haven't been on the strip in a while. Maybe we can walk there afterwards." Roman suggested. Neither of them were into gambling so they went with something simple to do.

Dean nodded. "Sounds like a plan. Let's go." They both changed into their workout clothes and headed to a crossfit gym nearby.

Throughout the entire workout, both Roman and Dean felt the tension again. Tension that they couldn't explain. They would glance at each other from time to time and notice their shirts sticking to their sweaty skin. It was like a car accident, they couldn't look away. The breathing hard made it worse because it caused they well toned chests to pop out every time they inhaled. They still weren't sure what the hell was going on between them. All they knew was they couldn't keep their eyes off each other in that moment.

After the awkward workout session, they went back to the apartment and took a shower. After Roman got dressed, he stepped out onto the balcony and admired the wonderful view. He inhaled deeply then exhaled. He was feeling pretty relaxed, despite what happened at the gym luring in the back of his mind. He took his phone out and took a picture of the view; posting it to twitter seconds later. By the time he went back inside, Dean was walking out his room already dressed. He was wearing a plain white shirt that was tight enough to show his well toned body. His nipples could easily be seen through the thin fabric and his biceps popped out from the tight short sleeves. There it was again. That feeling.

When Dean came out of his room, he watched as Roman made his way back inside from the balcony. He was wearing blue jeans and a tight camouflage shirt that looked pretty good on him. You could easily tell how his body was well toned. His hair was up in a low bun and he was wearing sun glasses. His tattoo sleeve always went with every shirt he wore and this time it was no different. That feeling. After a brief silence, Roman was the first to speak up.

He cleared his throat. "Ready to go?"

"Yep." Dean flashed a smile.

They headed out and decided to walk to the restaurant instead of taking a taxi or driving themselves even though they weren't planing on drinking. Dean always drank when he went out but he would always forget what happened the next day. For some reason, Dean wanted to remember everything that happened that night. Like wise with Roman.

During dinner, Roman and Dean had conversations over pretty much anything. Family, work, friends, everything. They already knew so much about each other; it was easy to carry on a conversation. They were finishing up their dessert now and Roman entered his fork with a piece of chocolate cake on it in his mouth as he looked at Dean who was eating cheesecake.

"Thanks for inviting me here dude. It definitely helped me keep my mind off of things."

"No problem. I get lonely sometimes so it's good to hang out with someone for a change."

"You? Lonley? Don't you scoop a chick up everyday that you're here?" Roman said flatly. He knew how Dean was a chick magnet and he didn't exactly approve of that for some reason.

"Well yeah but there's no conversation. It's just hit it and quit it." Dean shrugged. He noticed how Roman's jaw muscles flexed when he made that statement. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing, why?" Roman's face relaxed after noticing the body language he was representing.

"Just asking." Dean studied his face but then shrugged it off after Roman looked relaxed.

Once they finished their dessert, they split the bill and then headed out to the strip. They walked around and took in all the bright lights and everything that was going on around them. Despite living there, Dean always felt a rush when he walked through the strip. They both walked and laughed at their surroundings and it was becoming a great night. Roman's thoughts for once, weren't filled with his fiancée and their problems. They only contained what was happening right now and also...Dean. Throughout their walk, they bought snacks and drinks to take back to the apartment. They were getting pretty tired so they decided to head back there.

They entered the apartment laughing at some joke that Dean made. Roman almost couldn't breathe and threw the snacks on the coffee table before collapsing on the couch. Dean went to the kitchen and retrieved two beers just like earlier. He sat next to Roman and handed him his beer. This time, he didn't notice how close he was sitting to him.

"Wanna watch a movie or something?" Dean offered.

"Let's do it." Roman agreed.

Dean grabbed the remote and began to surf through Netflix for a movie. As he was looking, Roman began to tell him a story of the last time he was in Vegas. Dean dropped the remote because he was laughing to hard. His stomach was beginning to hurt and he wrapped an arm around it as he continued to laugh. He even shed a tear. He turned to look at Roman who was also laughing but to the extreme like Dean.

Roman noticed the tear running down Dean's cheek and before he knew it, he reached over and wiped the tear with his thumb. Dean's laugh began to fade away as he looked deeply in those grey eyes. It was silent as they stared into each others eyes. Somehow through the gaze, they found out. They figured out what that feeling was. The strange feeling they had no idea how to describe. It was attraction. They were attracted to each other this whole time. Mentally and physically, they liked each other.

They both relaxed and slowly brought their faces closer. "What's happening?" Dean whispered as he looked down at Roman's lips.

"I don't know." Roman whispered back honestly and then they finally pressed their lips together. They felt their stomachs flutter and it made the hair behind their necks stand up. There was electricity that was being combined with their lips. They tilted their heads and opened up more. Roman was the first to take the initiative and entered his tongue inside Dean's mouth. The kiss deepened when Dean did the same. The wet muscles entwined and swirled around each other as their lips were connected in full force. Dean began to moan when he felt his cock getting hard. Roman on the other hand growled into it and grabbed Dean by his face, pulling him even closer. He pulled him dow, on top of him as he laid back on the couch.

Dean broke the kiss breathing hard. "Not here...bedroom." He stood up and pulled Roman with him to his bedroom. As soon as they entered, they clashed lips again and fell on the bed. They literally tore their clothes off of each other and kissed hard. Roman was on top and he reached down to pull Dean's boxer briefs down. Dean's hard cock sprung free and he shivered. Roman then took off his briefs off and both their hard cocks touched for the first time. They moaned and then kissed more passionately as they rubbed their cocks together. Roman broke the kiss and trailed wet kisses down Dean's body.

Dean grabbed Roman's hair and freed it from the elastic that held it together. He realized in that moment how much he loved Roman's hair. He tangled his fingers in it as the large Samoan continued to kiss his body. Roman swirled his tongue around Dean's belly button. He them went lower to be faced with his hard cock. Without thinking twice, Roman grabbed Dean's cock and immediately wrapped his lips around it. He licked the slit and then began to suck him off. Dean moaned and arched his head back in pleasure. He held onto Roman's hair and tugged it lightly.

"Fuck Roman, that feels so good. Keep going." Dean's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he felt in complete bliss. Feeling Roman's wet mouth in his cock was not something he thought would happen but he loved it. Roman was giving him so much pleasure. The most he had ever been given. He never thought a man would be giving him the best blowjob of his life.

Roman moaned as he sucked on Dean's cock and he felt the precum at the back of his throat. He swallowed the small amount and continued on. Dean's cock was hard and thick, Roman loved it. He never saw himself giving another man a blowjob but he was getting excited by it.

"Roman...I-I'm close." Dean warned and tugged on his hair. Releasing his cock from his mouth, Roman crawled back up Dean's body and then took into a passionate kiss. He broke it then spreaded Dean legs wider. "I've never done this Roman...not with a guy." Dean breathed hard.

"Me either. If you don't want to-"

"I do. Just go easy please." Dean fully trusted Roman and he wasn't too concerned. He wanted to do this just as much as Roman did.

"Of course." Roman smiled and cupped Dean's cheek. He brought his index finger in Dean's mouth and he immediately sucked on it, getting it wet since they had no lube. Roman took the finger out his mouth and then guided it to Dean's puckered hole. "Relax baby." he whispered and slowly entered his finger inside.

"Oh my god!" Dean whined.

''You okay? Want me to stop?" Roman asked concerned. He didn't want to hurt him.

"No don't! Let me get used to it." Dean responded. Once he gave Roman the signal, he began to thrust his finger in and out of Dean's hole slowly.

"Oh that feels amazing! More Rome, please." Dean asked. Roman did as he was told and added another finger, stretching him out more. Dean bit his lip as he moaned at the back of his throat. Roman twisted his fingers inside him and it made Dean moan louder. Once he was stretched out enough, Roman retrieved his fingers.

"Are you okay Dean?" he asked as he pecked his lips. Dean smiled faintly and nodded. He flipped them over so now Dean was on top. He gave him a sloppy kiss and then wasted not time. He went down and took Roman's long thick cock in his mouth. It was so bug but nothing Dean couldn't handle. He never done this before but he knew he could Roman the best pleasure of his life. He grabbed Roman's cock and ran his tongue up and down the side of it before taking it in his mouth.

Roman gasped and growled. "Fuck! Dean, oh yeah!" he held onto the bed sheets tightly as Dean gave him the best blowjob. For their fist time, they were both going into pleasure overload. He felt the head of his cock hit the back of Dean's throat and he began to run his fingers through his short, dirty blonde hair.

As Dean continued to suck him off, he released him momentarily to get his fingers wet. He took Roman's cock in his mouth again and then entered a finger inside Roman's hole slowly. Roman growled at the double pleasure and he began to breathe heavily and he started glistening in sweat. Dean was giving him so much pleasure, he felt like he was close.

"Dean...I-I'm gonna c-cum!" Roman warned and looked down to see Dean release his cock with a loud pop. He kissed the head and then crawled back up to be at eye level with the Samoan. They kissed sweetly and Roman flipped them over so he was on top again.

Dean reached for the nightstand and retrieved a condom from inside and handed it to Roman. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Roman asked as he took the condom from the Dean's hand.

"Yes. I don't know what this means Rome, but I want it. I want you...badly."

Roman smirked and pecked his lips. "I want you too Dean. I want to be inside you." With that, Roman opened up the condom and rolled it down his cock. "I'll go slow ok. Don't worry, I won't hurt you." he assured him.

"I trust you." Ambrose smiled up at him. He closed his eyes and tried to relax. As Roman positioned himself at Dean's entrance he reached for Dean's hair and began to stroke it so he could feel more relaxed.

Dean was appreciative at the nice gesture and it did help. He tightened his eyes shut as he felt Roman enter him slowly. He winced at the pain but then began to moan as the pain was replaced by pleasure. He got adjusted to Roman's size after a few seconds and begged him to go faster.

Roman began to move his hips faster but not too fast. He didn't want Dean in any kind of pain but when Dean assured him he was okay, he increased the pace. Soon after, he was pounding into him and the filled the room with moans and the sound of their skin slapping against each other. "Fuck you feel good Dean!"

"Mmm, oh...this is amazing." Dean reached for his cock and he began to stroke himself rapidly. He opened his eyes to look right into Roman's grey ones. They kept eye contact as Roman continued to fuck Dean hard. Roman bent down and kissed Dean passionately and slowly as he rolled his hips. Their tongues entwined as the Samoan went even faster. They stopped kissing but their lips still brushed against each other. They moaned as they looked into each others eyes.

"I'm gonna c-cum D-Dean."

"M-me too! Oh fuck!" Dean stroked his cock faster and he soon came all over in between his stomach and Roman's . Continuing to pound his ass, Roman licked off all the cum and swallowed it proudly as he came into the condom. After the pleasure wore off, Roman pulled out of Dean slowly and took the condom off, throwing it into the trash bin near the bed. He laid on his back next to Ambrose.

"What does this mean?" Dean whispered. He felt Roman wrap his arms around him and Dean cuddled up closer to him, resting his head on his shoulder.

"We like each other. We're attracted to one another." Roman answered.

"That's what we were feeling all along." Dean looked up to him and gave him a passionate kiss. "So, what now? I mean, what about...you know?" he was referring to Roman's fiancée.

"I can't be with her anymore Dean. It's not working out. To be honest, I want to be with you." Roman revealed. There was no way that this way a one time thing. Dean made him feel so happy and so alive. He enjoyed being around him.

"You do?" Roman nodded. "I want to be with you too." he smiled and then traced his index finger down Roman's arm tattoo.

"We'll figure out how to handle all this when we go back to work on Monday. I just want the spend the rest of the week with you." Roman kissed the top of Dean's head. Dean nodded and relaxed in his arms.

All along it was attraction. That was what all the tension was about. They liked each other. Other men would probably feel confused about their feelings but the two-thirds of the shield sure didn't. They knew exactly what they were feeling and what they wanted...each other.

They were in Vegas, together and they would only convince each other more of how much they liked each other in the next couple days. They were happy.

* * *

**REVIEW! :) I thought of this after Roman posted a picture of Vegas on Twitter. Hope you guys like it!**


End file.
